The Path of the Dovahkiin: The Newcomers
by wolf.of.the.forgiven95
Summary: And we join Raghnall again in his path, this time, with two new people coming into the story. What happens when the group recognizes them both?


**The idea for the Temptress race come from the skyrim mod. You can look it up on youtube or google images to see what I'm talking about. Anyway, please review and enjoy.**

_**The Path of the Dovahkiin: The Newcomers**_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Raghnall Greatsword asked his sister, Emaline, as they looked over an ancient tome. They were sitting on top of the miniature cliff face on top of the underforge, overlooking Jorrvaskr, as they discussed the matters that had brought the woman to reunite with her brother.

"Of course," Spoke the necro-cleric, "All we have to do is go to the Labyrinthian and find the dragon priest to find out why that dragon that attacked Helgen was after you."

Raghnall mused sarcastically, "Oh, sure. And the dozen frost trolls and hundred draugr and a million paranoid security traps of ancient nords isn't going to be a problem. I'm sure you have some kind of dark spell for that stuff." He chuckled to himself and to the giggle that his best friend at his other side gave him.

When she stopped laughing, Fir said, "I still don't believe that the dragon was after Raghnall and _just _Raghnall. I mean, unless he's some kind of special hero that holds the key to the dragon's extinction, it wouldn't make any sense."

There was a twinkle in Emaline's eye that only her brother could pick up on. Obviously, to him, she knew something that the other two didn't, and he was eager to find out, yet knew better than to push the idea. Emaline continued, "Oh, I have my reasons for believing this, and I know this won't be an easy mission, but I'll have you know," She leaned in towards the other two and lowered her voice to a whisper for dramatic effect, "It'll be worth it."

To Raghnall's left, Fir said something to the other woman, but he was too lost in thought to actually hear what was being said between the two. He wondered what could possibly be down there that was so important to his sister and why it was so important that she would find him for the first time in years in order to find it. Understandably, it was because of the dragon attack at Helgen, but why did she think it was because of him? This made him more intrigued. He wanted to find out. And really, if it was a dead end search, he could pick up a few gems and other valuable artifacts on his trip throughout the crypt that he could sell for a bit of gold.

He was snapped back to reality when Fir snapped her fingers under his nose. "Raghnall. Wake up." She chided.

He cocked his head back and lightly smacked her hand away. "I'm fine," He spat, "Emaline, I've been thinking about your offer," He looked at her and gave her a small smirk, "And I think I've come to a decision."

Before she could ask what he meant or have any kind of reaction at all, a girl's voice called from the front of Jorrvaskr, "Hey, miniblade! I didn't know you were a wolf puppy!"

Annoyed by the comment about being new to the Companions and also the insult to his name, he and the other two, along with Shadow and Jessamine, looked over to the east. They saw two figures- one of a guy and one of a girl. As they got closer, Raghnall could tell they were both of the Temptress race; a race of extremely attractive people of tan skin and great bodies with an amazing set of looks to match. Strangely, Shadow ran over to them and jumped on them for joy and out of love because he recognized them. Once, they got closer, however, Raghnall recognized them both.

"Eliza!" He called, jumping off the cliff, "And Dakota! Where have you guys been?" He ran over to them and hugged, the girl while scowling at her brother, whom he did not always like. He playfully yanked the girl's long, straight russet hair and kissed her full, dark lips. Once, they broke, he ran his hand down her luscious curves to her hips and smiled at her. "After all these years, you still can't keep your lips off mine.

Eliza bumped him with her hips to get him off of her, and pulled down her waist-length, black cape over her arms to hide her crossing them. A smile struck her face, making her shoulders and the leather guards strapped to them rise up a little bit. Through the cape, Raghnall could see her black corset and hot pants. On her legs were knee high ancient Nord boots.

Her brother looked nothing like her. As Raghnall sized him up, he realized he had grown more muscular and looked older. His face was powerful and his chin strong. His shoulders were broad and he had the walk of a dangerous man, along with the dented and scratched steel plate armor and ebony mace that proved his experience. He had a new scar on his left eye.

Emaline and Fir jogged up to them and gave their hellos. Emaline threw herself into Dakota's arms and he twirled around, while Fir stepped to Raghnall's side and crossed her arms, giving Eliza a forced smile. Raghnall could never figure out that Eliza's presence made his best friend insanely jealous.

They went into the mead hall and settled in with their drinks of choice, while discussing where they have all been these past few years. Dakota and Raghnall tried to outdo each other with stories of their adventures. Eventually, the two decided to settle the match with an arm wrestle at the cheering of the girls. Eliza and Emaline caught up with each other and Fir went wherever she decided she could be where she was wanted, but no matter where she went, she felt like a third wheel.

Finally, the Temptressers revealed why they were there. Eliza spoke, "As soon as we heard about what happened at Helgen a few weeks ago, we headed here. Can you guys possibly believe it?" They all either gave grim laughter or denied their belief. "Which is why we came here." She said, knitting her eyebrows and giving her usual evil smile that she put on when she was up to something.

Raghnall looked at her curiously and spoke at length, "Eliza... what are you planning?"

She put a ring on the table and said, "This will help get us through the Labyrinthian here in Skyrim so we can find out how to fight the dragons."

Everyone went silent except for Emaline. "Finally someone agrees with me," she said while leaning back in her chair. Everyone started to look at them both like they were both out of their minds. Any sane person would not want to go to there of all places.

"Fir. You said once that you will follow me to Oblivion and back. Right?" Said Raghnall.

"Yes?" She asked, worried.

"And Dakota. You promised you would protect my sister, remember?"

"Of course," he hissed.

"Then it's settled!" Raghnall shouted while shooting out of his chair, "We're going to the Labyrintian." Apparently, Raghnall was not a sane man.


End file.
